High Fidelity (2)
High Fidelity (2) the nineteenth episode and second part of the finale of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It is also the 100th episode of the Next Generation series. It aired on March 20, 2006 in Canada and on June 9, 2006 in the United States. Extended Overview Graduation is approaching, a time for moving on. Ashley and Craig return to Degrassi from London and Vancouver respectively to visit with old friends and perhaps register for classes for the following year. Jimmy is not one who will be moving on from Degrassi just yet as his time away from school (despite his hard work) has left him a few credits short from graduating with his class. He is still feeling sorry for himself for being in a wheelchair, but encouragement from Ashley may help. Her first words of encouragement fall flat however. Jimmy likes Ellie and Ashley believes that Ellie likes Jimmy based on some comments she's made. Based on this information from Ashley, Jimmy tells Ellie that he wants to take their friendship to the next level. However, it is not Jimmy that Ellie has relationship feelings for, but Craig. Jimmy is feeling very unattractive in his wheelchair, but a passionate kiss from Ashley boosts his confidence, not only with himself, but with his lot in life. From this, he buries the hatchet with Spinner. However, Spinner is having relationship issues of his own. The kiss with Paige has left him slightly confused, but Darcy asks him to take her back, which he does. The return of Darcy leaves Spinner the task of telling Paige that nothing beyond that kiss can happen, however, before he can do so, another tender moment with Paige leads to them going all the way. Spinner text messages Marco what happened with Paige, asking for advice. However, he doesn't have to decide as Paige is moving on from Degrassi post-graduation & Darcy sees the text messages, which leads to her dumping Spinner. His renewed friendship with Jimmy makes Spinner realize that he needs to take what he wants out of life, causing him to run after Darcy before she leaves for Bible camp for the summer. Although she doesn't trust him, because he broke his purification vows so easily, Darcy glances at him before she gets on the bus, leaving him with some hope. In this episode, Paige, Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Alex (along with the other season 5 seniors) all graduate with Marco as their valedictorian. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song High Fidelity by Elvis Costello. *The song playing when Darcy gets on the bus after speaking to Spinner is Your Ex-Lover is Dead by Stars. *Although Jimmy is in the same grade as the Class of 2006, he is forced to stay back a year due to his lack of credits. Spinner was also supposed to graduate with the class of 2006, but he was expelled due to the shooting incident, and came back later, which forced him to graduate with the Class of 2007. *This is the 100th episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *The Class of 2006 graduates. *Ellie turns down Jimmy when he asks to take their friendship to the next level. *This episode marks the beginning of Ashley and Jimmy's third relationship. *This episode marks the beginning and end of Darcy and Spinner's second relationship. *This is the first reappearance of Ashley Kerwin since she left for London in Goin' Down the Road (1). *This marks the final appearance of Hazel. *This marks the last appearances of Craig Manning and Toby Isaacs as series regulars. *Jimmy and Spinner become friends again in this episode. |-| Series Continuity= *Jimmy mentions the school shooting in Time Stands Still (2) and the gonorrhea outbreak in Secret (1) and Secret (2). *When Ashley questions where Craig is, Ellie informs her that he is off recording his solo album in Vancouver, which he left for in Together Forever. *When learning of Manny and Craig's relationship, Ashley said it makes her "vaguely itchy", referring to the love triangle between the three of them in Season 3. *When commenting on her relationship with Alistair, Ashley said it was "good, then bad, and then it was over." *Ellie mentions she has a crush on someone, referring to Craig. *In Jimmy's sketchbook, there is a drawing of Rick Murray aiming a gun, in reference to when Rick brought the gun to school and shot Jimmy in Time Stands Still (2), paralyzing him for life. *When Spinner arrives over at Paige's house to talk to her, they look over a yearbook with pictures of them and their friends from earlier in their high school years. *Paige reveals to Spinner that she never blamed him for the shooting. *Peter taped the play for Manny so she could show her agent, saying "I used my powers for good this time", referencing when he taped her flashing her breasts and distributed it to the entire school in Venus (2). *Jimmy finally forgives Spinner for his involvement with the shooting in Time Stands Still (2), and the two become friends again. *This marks the beginning of Jimmy and Ashley's fourth relationship. *After Weird Science, this is the second time that Jimmy has asked Ellie out on a date only to be turned down. |-| Gallery= 308009.jpg 089809.png 76555.png 77554.png 77544.png 53335.png 88555.png 64644.png 543534.png 665434.png 64634.png 54332.png 8675646.png 7566.png 657.png 97867.png 5666.png 78686.png 554.png ALEX AND ELLIE.png ALEX AND PAIGE.png ASHLEY AND ELLIE.png 519_001.jpg 519_006.jpg 519_008.jpg anyaowen.jpg normal_7828731JeniB723392006111325PM.jpg normal_7828761JeniB723392006111847PM.jpg normal_7828776JeniB723392006111858PM.jpg normal_7828778JeniB723392006111912PM.jpg normal_7828798JeniB723392006111936PM.jpg normal_7828821JeniB723392006111947PM.jpg normal_7828854JeniB723392006112022PM.jpg normal_7828862JeniB723392006112055PM.jpg normal_7828866JeniB723392006112107PM.jpg normal_7828870JeniB723392006111026PM.jpg normal_7828871JeniB723392006111254PM.jpg 519_009.jpg normal_7828881JeniB723392006110936PM.jpg normal_7828917JeniB723392006111753PM.jpg normal_7829032JeniB723392006111549PM.jpg normal_c0d8e6b0.jpg 519_005.jpg normal_7828902JeniB723392006111444PM.jpg normal_519-04.jpg 519_012.jpg 519_010.jpg 519_011.jpg 519_007.jpg normal_7828918JeniB723392006111526PM.jpg normal_7828906JeniB723392006111454PM.jpg normal_7828914JeniB723392006111517PM.jpg Spinner2.PNG Marco1.PNG Spinner3.PNG DarcySpinner.PNG Hazel.PNG Jimmy1.PNG SpinnerJimmy.PNG SpinnerPaige2.PNG TheGang.PNG PaigeSpinner.PNG Paige3.PNG Paige4.PNG CoupleoftheYear.PNG Spinner5.PNG SpinnerPaige3.PNG SpinnerPaige4.PNG SpinnerPaige5.PNG Paige5.PNG Paige6.PNG Darcy3.PNG Darcy4.PNG Paige7.PNG Jimmy2.PNG Ellie1.PNG Ellie2.PNG Ashley1.PNG AshleyJimmy.PNG Ashley2.PNG Darcy5.PNG Darcy6.PNG Cassie-steele-366613.jpg 4564k.jpg 456df.jpg Ered.jpg 535c.jpg 45644.jpg 454dh.jpg Xb1k0260.jpg 519_002.jpg 519_003.jpg High-fidelity-pt-2-5.jpg normal_a91b34cf.jpg Tumblr m1rfhgo3ps1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1rfe77biB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1rfwlbJxf1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1rft2PpiL1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1rfqp4Udz1qc1tpr.jpg Rffr.jpg Etr4.jpg 55tfv.jpg HF-0088.jpg HF-0072.jpg HF-0028.jpg HF-0027.jpg HF-0047.jpg Tumblr m1rfkk4v931qc1tpr.jpg 05 (19).jpg HF-0029.jpg HF-0030.jpg HF-0048.jpg HF-0054.jpg HF-0056.jpg HF-0057.jpg HF-0081.jpg HF-0082.jpg HF-0092.jpg HF-0093.jpg HF-0094.jpg 23-brucas59 (30.jpg 26-brucas59 (1).jpg 29-brucas59 (3).jpg 14-brucas59 (3).jpg 2-brucas59 (3).jpg MV5BMjExNTM0MzAzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjMxOTY0.jpg Screenshot (302).png Screenshot (303).png Screenshot (304).png Screenshot (305).png 3453s.jpg 3453dz.png Degrassi 2006.jpg Photo (14).PNG Tumblr m1rfro4HJp1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1rfp18ce01qc1tpr.jpg Screenshot (470).png 27 midi.jpg ImagesCACXSVVY.jpg MV5BMTg0MTQyNTUzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwOTgxOTY0. V1. SX400 SY274 .jpg MV5BMTI3Mzg5NjAyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzcxOTY0. V1. SX286 SY400 .jpg MV5BMTI4NDUyMTMwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjgxOTY0. V1. SX400 SY304 .jpg Tumblr m1rflt9QaP1qc1tpr.jpg 3453sss.jpg Fights-degrassi-43427 320 240.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg 55vv.jpg Rvtrvr.jpg Ggg5.jpg 777y.jpg Ut6.jpg Trt5ff.jpg Rt5.jpg Everyepever2v cocvpy.jpg Everyepever2.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Caroline Park as Kim Absences *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan |-| Quotes= *Paige: "Last night I may have made out Spinner.." Hazel: "Spinner?! But I just got used to you being a lesbian. Paige: "This isn't about you, it's about me. Right now, I'm about being free who I want to date: girl or boy." *Paige: "Yearbook, Toby? BTW, what you hear at Yearbook Table, stays at Yearbook Table." Toby: "Just so you know, I totally support freedom to date whomever. And BTW, totally available." *Marquee: "Graduation Weekend 50 Years of Degrassi" *Jimmy: "Ellie, hi." Ellie: "What's up?" Jimmy: "You look great. I mean you always look great, but tonight you look great!" Ellie: "Oh hey I was just wondering. How do I look? Could it maybe be great?" (Jimmy laughs nervously) Jimmy: "Um, look you've become one of my best friends, right and you've opened my eyes to a lot of things. I wanted to know if maybe we could talk about taking it to the next level..." (Ellie doesn't say anything) Jimmy: "But you don't." Ellie: "Jimmy, I'm sorry...I--" Jimmy: "Don’t be. It’s not completely unexpected. I’m gonna go, okay?" |-| Featured Music= *''"A Line To Stand Behind"'' by Boy *''"Ella's Dance"'' written by Jody Colero & Trevor Yuile *''"Light After Night"'' by Jakalope - Heard when Darcy breaks up Spinner. *''"Man By The Door"'' by The Novaks *''"Your Ex-Lover Is Dead"'' by Stars - Heard during the closing scenes. |-| Links= *Watch High Fidelity (2) on YouTube *Watch High Fidelity (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Finale Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Graduation